Automotive vehicles are typically provided with a radio that requires an antenna to receive the radio signal. Although some radio antennas have been built into the windshield or other components of the vehicle, the most effective and inexpensive radio antenna is a mast antenna that is conventionally mounted on the fender of the vehicle and operatively connected to the radio to provide a radio signal thereto. As is often found on full size trucks, the mast antenna is mounted directly to the fender and is not retractable into the fender to protect the antenna from damage. Thus, after the antenna has been subjected to a number of car wash cycles and routine driving, the screws that attach the mast antenna to the fender can loosen. Eventually, the loosened mounting screws will lead to the antenna being separated from the fender, particularly when subjected to an aggressive car wash cycle. Usually, a forceful separation of the mast antenna from the fender on which the antenna is mounted results in a deformation of the fender.
An automobile antenna mounting structure for positioning a mast antenna within an opening formed into the fender of the vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,332, granted to Paul Dieges on Feb. 14, 1984. This antenna mounting structure included a base that partially passes through the opening and a retainer located below the fender surface. Pointed wings twist and a connecting ring bends causing the connecting ring between plates of the retainer to bend and permit the toothed upper edges of the retainer plates to engage a toothed surface of the base. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,714,171, issued to Bradley Haussler, et al on Mar. 30, 2004, the antenna mounting device asserts a compressive force between the antenna and the fender panel through use of a forcing cone and anchor, and a member that compresses the anchor and forcing cone into one another.
Quick attach antenna mounting devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,666, issued on Feb. 28, 2006, to David Kozlovski, and in U.S. Pat. No. 7,088,297, issued on Aug. 8, 2006, to Kazuya Nakano, et al. In both of these patents, the antenna mounting device asserts a clamping force onto the panel, such as the fender structure, to which the antenna is to be mounted. The clamping forces in the Kozlovski patent are asserted with a washer having a plurality of upwardly extending fingers that engage the underside of the fender panel and fixed into a clamping load by a nut threaded onto a portion of the antenna. The clamping forces in the Nakano patent are asserted onto the fender panel by a functionally equivalent legged washer that is located below the fender panel and clamped through engagement with a bolt that threads into the antenna base.
Another universal antennal mounting system is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,377, granted on May 22, 2001, to Saied Hussaini, et al, wherein rocker arms of a mounting member extend through the opening of the fender panel. The antenna is secured to the fender panel by pulling upwardly on the antenna mast so that the hands on the rocker arms contact the inner surface of the fender panel. A compressive load is placed on the antenna by a threaded apparatus that draws the antenna upwardly to clamp the fender panel between the threaded apparatus above the fender panel and the rocker arms below the fender panel. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0103579, by Gunther Blickle, published on May 18, 2006, discloses an apparatus for mounting an antenna on an automotive vehicle by a bayonet plate that is engaged with bolts the extend downwardly from the base plate of the antenna into slots formed in the bayonet plate. A compressive load is provided by spring washers engaged by a nut threaded onto a threaded part of the antenna.
None of the known prior art devices provide a mounting apparatus that will keep a screw mounted mast antenna from loosening and thus being subjected to a forceful separation from the fender panel. Furthermore, none of the known prior art devices utilize a mounting bracket that can be twist installed before connecting the mounting screws. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a reinforcement device that would be operable to reinforce the mounting of the mast antenna onto the fender panel while securing the mounting screws from loosening.